Percy Finds His Way
by XxTheseusxX
Summary: Percy finds out he is not only a Demi-God, but a Wizard blessed by Hecate.   Apollo and Rachel accompanies him on his quest towards Hogwarts. Updates soon to come
1. The Talk

Hello! KelpBrain here. This is my first fic so it might be Bad or, for hopes up, it will be Good.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Percy Jackson Series or any of the characters.

Percy's POV

It's been a year since the Titan War and everything is alright... Since today.

I enjoyed being with Rachel a lot, even when she gets mad.

"Where are you Perseus Jackson!" Rachel said ramming my door down.

Stupid like I always am, I say, "Huhh?"

'Uh-oh' I thought 'only enemies and close friends (Usually angry friends) call me Perseus'

Rachel was now giving me a Death Glare like Nico does when I take his IPod away from him. (Don't ask)

That's when I realized, 'When did Rachel have Red eyes?'

"I think you know why I am here!" Rachel said.

I was then, carefully reaching for my pen Riptide in my pocket and just as I took it out Rachel turned into a Dracaenae.

"Come here, Son of Poseidon!" the Dracaenae said.

"Oh C'mon, I am not that dumb." I said easing her.

With one slash I sliced the Dracaenae's head of and with a *PUFF* the Dracaenae turned into a pile of yellow dust. 'I have to tell Chiron about this' I thought. So with that I stuck Riptide in my pocket and ran to the Big House. When I got there Chiron and Mr. D was playing their usual afternoon Pinochle game. As always Mr. D did not notice me, but Chiron did.

"Hello Percy, do you need anything?" Chiron asked without taking his eyes off his cards.

"YES!" I yelled half of it sounded like confusion, "Can you explain to me why a Dracaenae came to my cabin and tried to kill me?"

Mr. D once again mispronounced my name.

"Look Peter Johnson, I assure you everything is like it always is: Boring and Stupid."

I said, "Oh, did I mention, before I killed the Dracaenae it looked like Rachel."

Chiron and Mr. D both looked at each other with one emotion: Confused

"Percy," Chiron said trying to keep a bright smile, "I think you should see Rachel at this time."

And with that, I walked out of the Big House and headed towards Rachel's cave. When I entered her cave, I say her sleeping on a couch. Her cave is awesome. Mostly because Apollo gave her some, as Apollo calls "Home Welcoming" gifts. Apollo bought her: A 40 Inch flat screen T.V., A popcorn machine, and X-Box Live, a PS3 Slim, a Greece Lightning Pinball Game and other cool electronics. I walked over to Rachel and stared at her beautiful red hair. All her freckles danced on her cheeks.

'Whoa there Percy,' I thought, 'the Oracles are not supposed to date.'

I went over to her couch and shook her trying to wake her up. No use. Nada. I then willed the water out of the sink and it splashed on her face. Right then Rachel sat Bolt up with an angry face.

"PERSEUS," (told ya, ANGRY friends) Rachel said, "What the Hades were you thinking!"

"I was tryin' to wake you up, and Hey, it worked!," I said grinning to my ears.

"Whatever. Wait, why did you want to wake me up?," My grin dropped to a frown.

"Oh, okay. There was an attack at my cabin. Between me and a Dracaenae. With my Achillies Curse I was able to beat it." I said acting tired.

"And you came here, why?-," Rachel was cut off by a blinding Yellow hot light.

"Hello Rachel," after the bright light went away, I noticed it was Apollo, "How are things going? You like your AWESOME cave?"

"Yeah, I especially like the Greece Lightning Pinball game," Rachel said laughing.

"Yeah it's an antique!" Apollo said moving his head towards me, "oh hi Percy, sorry, didn't see you there. How are things in the city?"

"It's s'okay, and now that everything is cleaned up from the war, everything is up and back to business," I said.

"Glad everything is working out. Now Rachel can I have a word for you?" Apollo said looking at Rachel.

"Sure, I got time," Rachel said looking at her watch, "Percy you can go on the X-Box, I got Black Ops."

"Okay, sweet!, I said excited.

I have never played Black Ops before, well maybe a few times. My mom would never let me buy those kinds of games. Like you know, Shooting and War. Even though I was in an actual war, she is still a mom. A very protective mom.

Paul, as my step-dad had disagreed and once in a while he will take me to his cousins in his Pirus, and we would be playing Black Ops for like what seemed forever.

"Percy, we gotta go, like right now!"

Hoped you like my first chapter of my first FanFic.

Please Review! xD

REVEIW


	2. The Letter

**A/N: Late Update. Hope To Make More Chapters Soon.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PJO!**

**Rachel's POV**

Before I could get outside my cave, I heard Percy say, "WHOA!"

"Whaa-?", was what I said when a Grey-ish owl with white spots SWOOPed in and landed on Percy's shoulder.

Percy and I flinched but Apollo stayed calm. I started to speak but Percy interrupted.

"OH GODS, if that is you Athena I swear I didn't do ANYTHING to Annabeth. DON'T HURT ME!", Percy exclaimed while he curled up into a ball.

"Don't- worry Perce, - it's just a-an - ordinary o-owl." Apollo said while laughing and between breathes. I, Myself was rolling on the floor, my head about to roll of.

I kept on laughing until Apollo said, "Whoa, guys? There's a letter in the owls beak."

After Percy's face has been returned to it's normal colour after it being red of embarrassment, I sat up and walked to wards Apollo and Percy on the couch. I grabbed the letter and had waxed burned on it so it would seal.

"Haven't seen these kind of envelopes in... A very long time.", Apollo said very surprised, "this letter is from a school in England called... Well Read for you self."

**Percy's POV**

I was still eyeing the owl to see if it would turn into Athena when Apollo said, "Haven't seen these kind of envelopes in... A very long time.", Apollo said very surprised, "this letter is from a school in England called... Well Read for you self."

I grabbed the letter from Apollo and tried to get the wax off.

"Oh here let me!", Rachel said impatiently.

I said, " Okay okay, sheesh, you could of just asked."

I tossed her the letter and she caught it in one hand. She ripped of the envelop and threw it back to me.

"Here," she said annoyed.

I unfolded the letter and it said:

**To: Perseus Jackson**

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Long Island Sound**

**Dear Perseus Jackson,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all books and equipment. Term begins on 1****st**** of September. We await your choosing of Owl, Toad or a Cat. We await your arrival on September 1.**

**Sincerely,**

**Minervra McGonagall**

**Minervra McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"Umm, Okay... What the Hades does that mean?" I said Dumbfounded.

"It means we are going to England!" Apollo yelled.

"How?" Rachel said.

"Well, the counsel let me take a few weeks off, so I could just flash us there?" Apollo tried to suggest.

**September 1****st**

**(in the Big House)**

Once we said our Good-Byes and 'Hope you dies' Comments from the Ares cabin. We were ready to go when Rachel said.

"Why do I have to go?" a confused Rachel said.

"Uh I dunno. QUICK, APOLLO TELEPORT US NOW!" I said so Rachel had no time to run out.

Without hesitation Apollo made a bright light, kind of like the Sun. In about 6 seconds later, we were in a Castle like mess hall. Five tables with kids and –I guess the teachers- wearing robes. Once the light dimed I noticed sticks pointed at us- Wait not sticks... WANDS?-


	3. The Introducing

**SORRY! Very late update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP... I wish I did. );**

**ESMT: Thanks to him I have a wand colour for Percy's wand.**

**Anyways Here it goes.**

**Harry's POV**

"Hey Hermione!", I said as I approached the Gryffindor Common room.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What are you doing?", I asked, "It's almost dinner, let's go."

As we headed to the Mess Hall I saw a bright flash of golden light and fellow wizards running in with their wands. Hermione and I did the same. When me and Hermione got their two teens and one man who looked like he should be in California. Everyone Had their wands out.

Dumbledore stoop up from his chair and yelled, "WANDS DOWN!"

All most all of us Wizards and Witches had their wands lowered... Except the Slytherins'

"Draco!", Dumbledore warned.

"Wands down," Draco said and all the Slytherins Wands lowered.

I don't know why, but all the Slytherins seem to act like he's the leader.

**Percy's POV ( Wrote some from last chapter to review) **

"Why do I have to go?" a confused Rachel said.

"Uh I dunno. QUICK, APOLLO TELEPORT US NOW!" I said so Rachel had no time to run out.

Without hesitation Apollo made a bright light, kind of like the Sun. In about 6 seconds later, we were in a Castle like mess hall. Five tables with kids and –I guess the teachers- wearing robes. Once the light dimed I noticed sticks pointed at us- Wait not sticks... WANDS?-

"What the-" I tried to say but I got cut of by the most loudest voice I have ever heard.

"WANDS DOWN!" A long bearded and very old looking man said...Or yelled. Almost everyone lowered their ones...Except for one table, "DRACO!"

A guy with very blonde hair, almost white, said, "Wands down" he said calmly.

I saw a very old guy,.I looked in his eyes and it looked like he's been alive for 100's of years said, "Witches...Wizards...Hagrid, we have here 3 very important people joining us here for the continuing two years."

Dumbledore (Chiron told us his name and that he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts) the looked at us and said, "If you may... Introduce yourselves...Demigods?"

After Dumbledore said and I quote 'Demigods' I could almost see every student and some of the staff's jaw drop to the floor.

I stepped forward so they can see me, "Uhh, hi, I am Perseus Jackson, please call me Percy, son of Poseidon God of the Sea, Tides, Earth Shaker, I have fought in the Second Titan War"

I stepped back and motioned Rachel to step forward... But she didn't.

"What's wrong?", I whispered to Rachel?

"Uhh I-I'm Nervous?" ,Rachel said uneasy.

"I know it looks frightening but... But... Ah, Well JUST INTRODUCE YOURSELF.", I whispered/yelled.

"Okay okay. Fine... Been a while and I thought the Achilles curse would ware off."

Rachel stepped up and began to speak.

**Rachel's POV**

I stepped up and began to introduce myself.

"Hello, I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I am an Oracle... Uh, I live in a cave, I am not a Demigod like Percy here, I am a Mortal."

As soon I said Mortal everyone started whispering except the people (Staff) and the head table. And then I heard a chorus of the weirdest word I have ever heard coming from the table with a green banner on top of it.

"MUDBLOOD"

"MUDBLOOD"

Then Dumbledore YELLED, "SILENCE!"

"What about you sir?, he gestured to Apollo.

Apollo Stepped up and began,

"Sup-UH I mean Hi, I am Apollo, yes the God of the Sun/Light, Music, Medicine, Poetry, Oracle, Plague and knowledge. I am super awesome and if u want a music/archery lesson *WINK WINK* *NUDGE NUDGE* come by and I'll see what I can do."


End file.
